OH MY FAMILY! (MEANIE VERSION)
by zhougirlz
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] Hanya kisah sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Tingkah lucu Minwoo dan sifat Mingyu yang mesum. This is MEANIE. Mingyu x Wonwoo x Minwoo. M-PREG YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**OUR CUTE BABY (Meanie Version)**

 **Cast : Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Genre : Family**

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/ BOYS LOVE/ SHOUNEN-AI/ M-PREG!**

N/A : Ini adalah Meanie Version. Ceritanya sama kaya yang HunKai. Hanya cast-nya saja yang berubah. Mohon tinggalkan jejak ^^

Happy reading~

M

I

N

G

O

O

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul ketika melihat seorang bayi mungil yang berusia enam bulan yang sedang berada disebelahnya. Jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi bayi yang lahir dari hasil pernikahannya dengan namja tampan yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi suaminya. Kim Minwoo -si bayi- tampak menggeliat dalam dekapan ibunya. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut imut sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Wonwoo yang masih berbaring di samping bayinya, hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah lucu sang buah hatinya.

"Minu sudah bangun, _baby_.." Wonwoo mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup kedua pipi tembam anaknya. Bayi laki-laki gemuk itu menggerakkan mulutnya sambil menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan eommanya. Matanya terus memandang sang Ibu seolah ingin mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Minu lapar rupanya.."

Wonwoo segera melepas dua kancing teratas baju yang ia pakai, lalu mengusap punggung Minwoo lembut disela kegiatan menyusuinya.

Bingung?

Kenapa Wonwoo yang notabenenya seorang namja bisa menyusui?

Entahlah, karena dalam dunia fanfiction yang mustahil terjadi, pasti bisa terjadi. Ya, hanya di dunia fanfiction.

 _CEKLEKK_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok namja dengan satu tangannya menenteng tas kerja. Senyum manis dilemparkan Wonwoo untuk menyambut sang suami.

"Aigooo… anak appa rakus sekali, ya." Mingyu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang lalu berbaring di samping Minwoo. Sang appa langsung mengecup bibir cherry Wonwoo yang sudah ia rindukan lalu mencium pucuk kepala anaknya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Sayang.. Sini sama appa." Mingyu mengambil Minwoo untuk ditidurkan di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mandi, Gyu?"

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengan anakku.."

Wonwoo terus menatap Mingyu dan Minwoo yang sedang asyik bermain. Mingyu tak henti-hentinya menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung sang anak sehingga membuat Minwoo tertawa. Si bayi imut itu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada dada Mingyu, gigi yang gatal mengigit kerah baju Mingyu.

"Giginya mau tumbuh lagi. Dari tadi anakmu itu mengigiti apa yang ada di depan matanya." jelas Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatap nakal Wonwoo sejenak sebelum kembali menciumi pucuk kepala Minwoo, "Kau pasti menurun pada eomma mu yang rakus."

Wonwoo yang mendengar itu hanya menatap jengah Mingyu, menghela nafas berat. Ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan Mingyu, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

"Cha.. Saatnya Minu mandi. Uhh, anak eomma bau, ya" Wonwoo mengambil Minwoo dari pangkuan Mingyu, dan bayi tersebut tersenyum merespon sang Ibu.

"Appa tidak diajak?"

"Hitam mesum, menjauh kau!" teriak Wonwoo tertawa kecil seraya memasuki kamar mandi dengan Minwoo yang berada digendongannya. Bayi itu melihat pada Appa nya dan ikut tertawa lucu.

M

E

A

N

I

E

Womwoo terlihat begitu hati-hati mengerakkan tangannya membasuh tubuh sang buah hati. Sesekali tubuh kecil itu bergerak aktif menghasilkan cipratan air yang membuat Wonwoo menggeleng senang meliat tingkah aktif anaknya.

Minwoo hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khas bayi, mempertontonkan gigi kecilnya yang baru tumbuh dua. Bayi itu sangat menyukai air, tubuhnya akan bergerak aktif apabila melihat bak mandinya itu penuh dengan air.

Setelah beberapa menit Wonwoo menyudahkan kegiatan mandinya. Wonwoo membungkus Minwoo dengan handuk lembut bergambar kartun pororo kesukaannya.

Mingyu membuka matanya saat mendengar deritan suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk memilihkan baju untuk Minwoo. Sementara sang bayi itu sibuk menggigiti mainan karetnya.

Wonwoo memakaikan bayinya dengan pakaian lucu bergambar teddy bear berwarna coklat tua. Mingyu tersenyum melihat sang Ibu begitu telaten mengurus anak mereka.

Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi gembul Minwoo yang harum. Mingyu tak henti-hentinya menciumi pipi anaknya dan Wonwoo hanya meghela nafas melihatnya. Jika Mingyu menciuminya terus maka bayi itu akan rewel, mengingat sang bayi sangat tidak suka diganggu jika sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Dan benar saja, tangisan Minwoo mulai terdengar, setelah tadi mulut kecilnya menguap beberapa kali. Wonwoo menggendong bayinya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung anaknya. Tapi, tangisan Minwoo tidak bisa berhenti, ah seperti biasanya sebelum tidur, bayi itu selalu membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Kau mandilah Gyu.."

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa aku tak boleh melihat anakku?"

"Cih.. Pintar sekali kau mencari alasan Kim." cibir Wonwoo menatap tajam kearah Mingyu.

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengalah.." dengan wajah sebalnya Mingyu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah yakin Mingyu benar-benar menutup pintu kamar mandi, Wonwoo segera membuka kancing bajunya karena bayi itu sudah bergerak-gerak tidak sabar. Wonwoo memandang Minwoo yang lahap menyusu.

"Baby kau tahu appa mu itu sangat menyebalkan. Otaknya selalu saja diisi dengan hal-hal yang mesum. Nanti jika kau sudah besar jangan seperti appa, ya. Jadilah, anak yang manis seerti eomma."

"Jangan merusak citraku di depan anakku Ny. Kim, atau kau akan berakhir didalam sini bersamaku." terdengar teriakkan tidak terima dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa telinga si hitam itu jeli sekali sih" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Mingyu. _Dasar hitam jelek menyebalkan_ , batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Hello! Aku kasih pemanasan dulu berupa FF yang lama, karena aku bener bener lagi suka sama Meanie _ Tolong review dan sarannya ya. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Review kalian akan sangat membantu saya buat membuat FF berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR CUTE BABY (Meanie Version)**

 **Cast : Mingyu x Wonwoo x Minwoo**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Genre : Family**

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/ BOYS LOVE/ SHOUNEN-AI/ M-PREG!**

N/A : Ini masih cerita yang sama seperti versi HunKai. Saya akan membuat cerita baru setelah chapter ini ya. Happy Reading^^

M

I

N

G

Y

U

Chapter 2 : Pervert Appa! (Meanie Version)

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang ketika Wonwoo sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Wonwoo bisa menghirup bau segar rasa mint karena suaminya itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Malam ini saja ya?" bisik Mingyu sembari menjilat perpotongan leher Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mingyu dengan kata 'malam ini.' Wonwoo menghela nafas berat, "Kau urus dulu sana anakmu." ucap Wonwoo seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minwoo yang berada di ruang keluarga.

Minwoo tengah duduk sembari memainkan mobil-mobilan yang baru dibelikan oleh Mingyu kemarin. Bayi lucu itu merengek pada Mingyu saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di mall. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, dan bayi laki-laki berumur empat belas bulan itu belum menunjukkan rasa kantuknya. Ia tidak ingin tidur jika Wonwoo tidak menemaninya. Kim Mingyu versi kecil itu memang selalu lengket pada Wonwoo dari pada dengan Mingyu.

Minwoo yang melihat orang tuanya segera berjalan sembari menarik mobil-mobilannya. Wonwoo yang melihat Minwoo mulai berjalan ke arahnya hanya tersenyum. Anaknya itu masih agak sulit berjalan, sesekali bayi itu akan terjatuh dan diakhiri dengan cengiran menggemaskan dari bibirnya. Sungguh, Wonwoo sangat merasa hebat pada anaknya yang tidak mudah menangis ㅋㅋㅋ

"Mmaa.." Minwoo meninggalkan mobilnya di samping meja makan, bayi tembam itu berlari kecil saat melihat sang Ibu merentangkan tangannya.

Happ!

Mingyu sudah mengambil alih Minwoo duluan. Bibir bayi mungil itu mengerucut imut, tangan mungilnya tak henti-hentinya bergerak untuk mencapai Wonwoo. Minwoo menguap kecil, ah sepertinya bayi laki-laki itu mulai mengantuk. Mingyu membelai lembut rambut tebal Asher, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang anak agar lebih nyaman.

"Minwoo putra appa, malam ini tidur dengan appa yuk!" Mingyu berujar sembari memainkan bibir anaknya. Minwoo hanya memberengut kesal, tangannya selalu saja memukul pelan wajah Mingyu. Pertanda jika Minwoo memang tidak menginginkan kehadiran Mingyu saat ini.

"Mmaa.." Rengekan Minwoo mulai terdengar. Lihat? Anak itu akan menangis jika Mingyu menyentuhnya disaat sedang mengantuk.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau denganku sih?" Mingyu mendengus kesal.

"Dia hanya mengantuk. Kau tidurkan dia ya? Aku akan mandi dulu." Wonwoo mencium pipi Minwoo sebelum menggerling nakal pada Mingyu. "Malam ini kita habiskan berdua saja ya." bisik Wonwoo.

Seketika itu juga, Mingyu menjadi semangat dan membawa Minwoo ke kamarnya.

W

O

N

W

O

O

Mingyu yang sudah sangat tidak sabar langsung menidurkan Wonwoo di kasur. Melepaskan pakaian Wonwoo dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tangan nakalnya mulai membelai kulit Wonwoo dari tubuh bagian bawah hingga jari Mingyu bersemayam di _nipple_ Wonwoo, mencubitnya pelan.

Wonwoo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Tidak. Ini milik Minwoo. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ini milikku juga." ujar Mingyu sambil kembali memainkan _nipple_ Wonwoo. Dan seketika itu juga, air susu Wonwoo membasahi wajah Mingyu.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, ini milik anakmu."

Wonwoo tertawa sebelum ia mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan wajah Mingyu. Mingyu hanya diam sembari kembali memainkan badan Wonwoo. Tangan nakalnya itu memang tidak bisa diam jika sudah disuguhi tubuh indah Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" Mingyu bertanya dengan kedipan nakal.

"Sudah. Aku sudah menyiapkan hati dan badanku ini untuk suamiku yang tampan."

Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu, menyelipkan kakinya diantara kaki Mingyu dan tersenyum genit pada sang suami. Mingyu sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Prinsip lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu adalah 'memberikan adik perempuan untuk Minwoo'.

Tapi..

"Uweekkkk! Uweekkk!" suara tangisan Minwoo pun terdengar.

Wonwoo segera memakai pakaiannya kembali dan segera berlari ke kamar Minwoo. Wonwoo tertawa kecil, Mingyu pasti akan sangat kesal karena kegiatannya digagalkan lagi oleh anaknya sendiri.

M

E

A

N

I

E

Hari ini hari minggu, Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga kecilnya. Beberapa hari ini Mingyu memang sangat sibuk. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Minwoo sudah bisa memanggilnya 'Appa'.

"Minu, anak appa." Mingyu berjongkok disamping Minwoo yang sedang duduk di kursi kecilnya, melahap semua makanan dengan rakus. Pipi tembamnya itu terlihat semakin tembam karena bayi laki-laki itu terus menerus memasukan makanan tanpa henti.

"Appa!" Minwoo memekik senang saat melihat Mingyu berada disampingnya. Tangan mungilnya mengambil salah satu biskuit dan mengarahkan tangannya pada mulut Mingyu. Mingyu yang mengerti segera membuka mulutnya. Ia tersenyum senang, jarang sekali Minwoo bersikap akrab dengannya.

"Chocopie sudah datang!"

Wonwoo datang dari dapur dengan membawa chocopie kesukaan Minwoo. Wonwoo ikut berjongkok di samping Mingyu. Seulas senyuman ia lemparkan untuk sang suami. Tapi, Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah Mingyu yang murung.

Wonwoo mencium pipi Mingyu sekilas, "Ada apa Mr. Kim?"

"Aku hanya merasa sedih. Aku tidak bisa melihat berkembangan anakku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat Minwoo memanggilku 'Appa'."

"Jangan seperti itu Gyuie. Kau 'kan bekerja untuk membiayai kebutuhanku dan juga Minu."

Minwoo mengedipkan matanya saat melihat orang tuanya yang sedang berbicara. Matanya langsung berbinar saat penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang dibawa Wonwoo. Ya, Chocopie.

"Mmaaaaa.."

Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minwoo. Bayi laki-laki itu mencoba untuk menggapai chocopie di tangan sang Ibu. "Minu ingin chocopie?"

Minwoo hanya mengangguk imut.

"Katakan dulu kokopai (chocopie)."

"He…hee.." Asher tertawa dengan tawa khas bayinya, "Kukuki.."

Saat itu juga Mingyu tertawa kencang saat mendengar ucapan anaknya. Perutnya sampai terasa sakit karena tertawa, sekilas Mingyu melirik pada Minwoo dan kembali tertawa lagi. Appa yang kurang ajar memang. Anaknya sedang belajar berbicara malah ditertawakan.

"Uweeekkkkk!" tangisan Minwoo pun pecah.

"Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo menggeram kesal, memberikan Mingyu tatapan mematikan. Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum aneh.

Glukk

Mingyu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Oh tidak, Mingyu mengerti tatapan itu.

 _"_ _KAU TIDUR DILUAR KAMAR!"_

 **END**

.

.

.

Haloooo, ini masih cerita lama ya hehe. Sehabis ini saya akan buat chapter baru dengan cerita baru juga. Saya sebenarnya lagi butuh banyak inspirasi. Jadi, tolong maklumi jika nanti updatenya agak lama ^^

Terima kasih kepada readers yang telah membaca. Mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa review ya. Semakin banyak review saya semakin semangat.


End file.
